Ramen Contest: And the winner is
by Rosy Tissues
Summary: Kutau. Utau groaned. Why and how did she end up hear of all places? Oh yeah. That's right. She had stupidly challenged him to a contest of glorious ramen.


**Title: ****Ramen Contest. And the winner Is…**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kukai x Utau (Kutau)

* * *

**Utau groaned. Why and _how_ did she end up _hear_ of all places?

Oh yeah. That's right. She stupidly challenged _him_ to a contest of glorious ramen.

She really couldn't live down the fact that she had been beaten in a contest of ramen eating by a boy.

Not just any boy.

_Sohma Kukai_.

She sighed again, leaning against the green wall of the ramen shop.

The very shop where they had first met.

The blonde suddenly found herself walking down a memory lane of just her and him.

"_Hey, what's a chick like you doing here?"_

_She looked up, pausing midway from her bite of ramen._

_A brunette._

"_Eating."_

_He seemed to be around her age. Maybe older._

"_Well, you sure eat a lot for one person."_

_Again, she stopped._

"_What's wrong with eating so much? I have fast metabolism so I get hungry quite a lot." She replied._

_He merely grinned, eating on what seemed to be his fifth bowl._

_Jeez, this guy could really eat._

_Like her._

"_Anyways, what about you? You eat a lot too."_

"_I'm always running about. I play a lot of sports, so I guess I get hungry easily too."_

"_Oh. I see."_

_She slurped onto the last of the noodles._

"_Oyaji! Another tonkotsu ramen!" "Oyaji! Another Miso Ramen!"_

_The owner of the store smiled. "One Tonkotsu and Miso ramen coming right up!"_

_Utau blinked and looked over to the brunette._

_She sweared that the bowl he had was half filled._

"_I eat fast." Was his answer._

_Miso ramen was placed in front of her._

"_Oh, you like Miso ramen?"_

_She nodded._

"_I like Tonkotsu ramen. Have you ever tried it?"_

_She shook her head. "I've only ever had Miso ramen."_

_The brunette looked shocked._

_Then there was a sound of sliding bowls._

"_Have mine. The ramens really good. I've had Miso ramen before, but not as much as Tonkotsu ramen!"_

_And before she could say "hey!", he dipped into the noodles._

_She sighed and looked down at his- or what originally what was his._

_Taking a cautious look, she dipped her chopsticks in and pulled out a few noodles…_

"_Oh!"_

_It was good. _Really_ good._

_Maybe on par with Miso ramen._

_Grinning, she started to wolf it down._

"_Told you its good."_

"_Mmm"_

"_My names Kukai, Sohma Kukai!"_

"_Tsukiyomi Utau. Nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meetcha too!"_

She chuckled as another memory popped up.

"_Hey, Kukai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you think of the rising star Hoshina?"_

"_Oh, Hoshina? That new singer?"_

"_Y-yeah"_

"_Hmm...well, i can't say much i guess, cause i haven't met her. But judging from magazines and TV, i guess she's got talent. She's also very pretty, but nobody knows what the top half of face looks like, since she always wears that butterfly mask. Have you seen her face?"_

_Utau smiled mentally as she shook her her head. "No. I guess not. But i do know that she probably wears the mask, so people won't bother in the public."_

"_Yeah. I guess so. She's smart."_

Again she chuckled. The boy still hadn't found out that she was "Hoshina"

_The blonde sighed as she __slumped over sofa of the recording studio. _

_She had finally just finished her last recording for her newest album: Black__ Diamond._

_After a box of chocolate and lots of taiyaki, her brother agreed to play for the feature song in her album._

"_Sanjo-san, I'll be going now."_

"_Okay then. Thanks for your hard work Utau-chan!"_

_Yawning, she waved good bye to her manager, pressing the down button for the elevator._

_The doors opened and she stepped inside._

_She sighed. She was bored and had nothing on her schedule for the day._

I guess I'll go shopping then_ she thought. Her stomach growled._

Eat, then shopping_ she smiled._

_The elevator "dinged" and she walked out, happily humming to herself._

"_Hey! Tsukioymi!"_

_Looking up at her surname, she saw a grinning boy, waving enthusiastically at her._

"_Kukai!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, I came to see my friend."_

"_Oh, you have a friend here?"_

"_Yeah. Ikuto's his name."_

_She blinked in surprise. "Ikuto? As in Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"_

"_Yeah! …oh he has the same surname as you. It'd be funny if you were related to each other-_

"_Yo, Kukai"_

"_Sohma-kun"_

_Utau turned around to see her two brothers._

"_Hey, Ikuto! Tadase! What's up?"_

"_Nothing…what are you doing with Utau?"_

_This time, Kukai blinked. "Huh? You know Tsukiyomi?"_

"_Well you see Kukai…they're my-_

"_Utau's our sister."_

_Kukai blinked. And blinked. And blinked._

_Utau waved her hand in front of him. "Uh…Kukai?"_

_Ikuto promptly wacked his head._

"_I-Ikuto (nii-san)! What was that for!"_

"_Utau asked you a question."_

"_Huh? OH yeah…I'm just surprised…that's all. I mean, who knew that you were siblings?"_

_The three siblings sweatdropped. When they transferred, didn't he listen to them saying that they were siblings?_

_Kukai grinned. "Cool! So that means no need for introductions! Speaking of which, why are you here Utau?"_

"_Erm…I…came…here to…see Ikuto with Tadase?"_

_Kukai took it as an answer. "Oh really?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Mentally, Utau facepalmed_

That boy could be so dense sometimes, thought Utau.

"-tau…Utau!"

She blinked. "Oh, Kukai! Didn't see you there."

He grinned. "That's okay. Come on, I'm _starving_"

She flicked his forehead. "Says the person who took 10 minutes to arrive."

A grin was her only reply, as the two walked into the ramen shop.

"_Hey…Utau?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Um…."_

"_Kukai? What's wrong? Why are you red?"_

"_Er…"_

"_Do you have a fever?"_

"_N-no! Um its just that…Ithinkireallyloveyou."_

"…"

"_Utau?"_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"_Idiot."_

_Smile._

_Grin._

_Kiss._


End file.
